


He can't pick a lock, but he can pick a heart

by LucianKings



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Funny Stiles, IDK MY GUY, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/pseuds/LucianKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York gets pissed in the field.</p><p>Based off of one of my posts at @imagineagentyork</p><p>http://imagineagentyork.tumblr.com/post/142661798863/imagine-york-getting-pissed-off-in-the-field-and</p><p>thanks to @officalagentwashington for saying in the tags there should be a fic and giving me the nerve to actually write it, you're a gem orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	He can't pick a lock, but he can pick a heart

York glared through his helmet at the lock, every time he unlocked it the fucking thing had ANOTHER lock, he had been at it for twenty minutes already, it was pissing him off.

"York! Hurry up, we're pinned down!" North said from next to him, his bubble shield around them as him and South shot at people from inside, Theta timing it all perfectly for them.

"I'm trying North, I'd like to see you crack this." He grumbled as Delta popped up on his shoulder.

"Logic dictates this should be the last one, Agent York." The AI spoke quickly before flashing away again. York finished it, the holographic lock fading, he grinned and opened his mouth to tell them it was all clear, when another lock showed up.

"OH. FUCK ME." York shouted angrily, hitting the door hard. He would kill Delta if he could.

"Sure, when and where? Now's a bad time buuutttt...." North said as he stopped killing someone, turning his head to look at York. York assumed he had a shit eating grin under his helmet, this was not how he wanted the others to find out they were together.

"Ew, dude, get a room, I don't wanna hear about my brothers sex life ever again." South fake gagged.

"They could get a room, if York could get this lock picked." Delta said.

The next few minutes was just York yelling at Delta while arming bombs to just blow the door off, South laughing at him, and North shaking his head in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes and five was spent trying to get AO3 to work correctly on my phone lmao


End file.
